The Badger and the Lion
by blackamerican
Summary: Rose Weasley is many things. Brightest Witch of her year, star chaser for the Quidditch team, and a caring friend. The only real flaw in her life just happens to be a certain Badger who can't stay awake in class. RosexOC
1. Chapter 1

Spell checking will be minimal... writing this for fun.

* * *

Rushing through Kings Cross Station a slim red-haired young woman weaved her way through the crowd of muggles. Her eyes never left the raven-haired teen in front of her, and the current reason for her apparent tardiness from the Hogwarts express. Under her breath she mumbled a curse word or two towards her cousin.

Albus Severous Potter though extremely kind had the knack of never being on time... Ever.

Originally they broke away from the Potter-Weasley group to play a quick game of exploding snaps much to the objection of their mothers. But, with the time tested excuse of them being the 'responsible' ones they were able to slink away into a quiet corner of the station.

"Al if you ever think I am going to listen to you again you are dead wrong!"

Al cast raised eyebrows to his cousin behind him.

"Your the one who had the snaps on her!"

She huffed instead of giving a reply. He wasn't wrong...

They made it to Platform 9'3/4 stopping beside each other they both nodded in agreement. Al entered first in a brisk walk. Taking a deep breath she did the same. From out of the blackness that surrounded the corridor the Express came into view in all of it's rustic black and red glory. Steam billowed out from the stoke of the engine, and the chirping of families sending their children off surrounded the platform. A smile crept onto her lips, but before nostalgia could take over the all too familiar sound of reason hit her ears like a Howler.

"Rose Minerva Weasley!"

Her freckled nose cringed at the use of her full name.

Storming up to her of course was her Mother... Hermione..

"Mom... I was just...:

Hermione raised and eyebrow to her daughter with arms crossed.

"Just?... Just about to miss your ride on the express?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"The train is still here! We weren't that late were we Al..."

Searching around her she didn't spot her cousin. _He must have bolted right for the train that lousy gi..._

Looking her Mother in the eyes she sighed. Of course she just had to have that look on her face. Not anger. Oh no Hermione Weasley had this look that went past anger... It was her **Hermione** look as her father and uncle always described when they were a little to merry with the fire whiskey.

"Sweetie you are a fifth year this year, and a prefect! You cannot be tardy like this when you are at scho..."

Rose rolled her eyes again.

"Mum come on! It's not that bad, okay? I'm here so why don't you just come off..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Were just about to tell me to come off it?"

Rose stood her ground eyes furrowed.

"Well if you wouldn't get so wound up at..."

Hermione huffed about to give her daughter a retort before arms came around both mother and daughter's shoulders. Both still giving pointed stares a strong laugh rebounded from the large gutted man holding them.

"Doesn't count as a Weasley send off if there isn't at least one argument."

Both witches held each others gaze before shrugging off the arms holding them in place. Hermione sighed rather loudly before pulling her daughter into a strong hug.

"Have a good year sweetie. Right your father and I whenever you get a chance alright? Fifth year is a challenging one especially with O.W.L.S. If you need anything just let us know?"

Rose grumbled an alright into her mother's shoulder. Letting go Hermione smiled sadly at her daughter and let Ron step in to embrace their daughter.

"Your Mum means well Rosie, it's just hard to see her first baby growing up so fast..."

Letting go her smiled at Rose causing her own lips to mirror her father's.

"You are so much like your mother. Intelligent, caring, and kind... But, you got the short end of the Weasley stick and are has hard headed as the rest of us. Go easy on her alright? She loves you more than the world."

Rose nodded knowingly.

"I know Dad... Thank you."

Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"Someone's got to be the voice of reason around here."

Causing both of the Weasley witches to laugh. Rose waved goodbye to her parents before stepping onto the express. Breathing in deeply and out she took a moment to decompress. In her reflection with the window of the now closed door she watched the train inch away from the platform as it lurched forward. Her parents waving and smiling face disappeared amidst the bellowing steam of the engine. In place her own reflection caused a moment of surprise. She had to admit to herself that she had change a bit over the Summer. An entire Summer spent reading in the sun, and playing Quidditch in the garden had left her usually pail skin slightly golden. Her freckles that ran across her to cheeks to the bridge of her nose were even more apparent. Her greenish-blue eyes danced crossed her delicate features before reaching her most noticeable Weasley-Granger trait. Her once unattainable mane of red curls now placed wavily down her face and above her shoulders. Luckily her Mother taught her a relaxing spell that she herself had learned during her fourth year... Her mother definitely had her good qualities. Chuckling to herself a bit she turned and headed towards her usual compartment. With each step the annoyance that her favorite cousin had left her to fend for herself built.

Al and Rose were in the same year, and same house. Following the family tradition each had been sorted into Griffin. Much to the secret joy of their parents. Unlike his older brother Jame who was in his sixth year Al was soft spoken. You would find him more likely in the library studying than out playing pranks like his brother. Al was incredibly bright and thoughtful of others. But, one quality that suited him more like his father was his ability to be at the wrong place at the right time. Sometimes she didn't know if it was a sixth sense or something that allowed Al to veer off path and into some sort of fun that she wouldn't of even thought was possible.

Reaching the door of the compartment she heard laughter billowing from the cracks of the door. Sliding it open her annoyance melted away. In the compartment were some of her favorite people.

Al of course.

Next to him sat Scorpious Malfoy.

A Malfoy being friends with a Potter and a Weasley?... The world must be ending.

But, luckily for him Scorpious took after his mother more than his families darker side. Though sarcastic to a fault Scorpious was harmless. Except of course when it came to potions and Quidditch. He was highly competitive in both. Scorpious of course inherited his fathers platinum blonde hair which he kept closely cropped to his scalp. His features were more filled out like his mothers strong blue eyes and all.

Across from the boys sat a cross legged witch around the same age. With stringy almost white blonde hair and wide silver eyes Helena Lovegood, aptly nicknamed Lena, met her gaze with a soft smile.

"Rose! How good to see you."

Rose reflected her positive greeting.

"Lena you too! Feels like it's been forever."

"Well in some cases it has... My mother always says that forever is more than a second, but less than eternity."

Scorpious narrowed his gaze.

"What does that even mean?"

Lena shrugged attention still on Rose.

Rose peered at Al as she plopped down on the seat next to Lena. Al twiddled his thumbs looking anywhere but at his cousin right in front of him.

"So you just up and left me huh?"

Al's head shot up.

"Rose it's not what you think! I..."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Saw my Mom and bolted into the crowd as soon as you entered the platform. Leaving me to face the wrath of the strictest parent know to wizarding kind by myself?

Al opened his mouth to speak, but closed it nodding quietly. As the two cousins held a serious gaze finally they broke into laughter along with their friends.

"Was it bad?" Scorpious spoke.

Rose shook her head.

"Not really. Just a speech on responsibility, and how I need to take care on something or other..."

The compartment again cracked into laughter.

After a few minutes Rose spoke up in a curious tone.

"So where's the prodigal king of Hogwarts? Flirting with another seventh year?"

Al let out a sigh.

"Come on Rose he isn't that bad."

Rose arched an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Who was caught making out with a sixth year from Slytherin last year?"

Scorpious shook his head at Rose with a sly smirk.

"Just because you wish it was you that he was snogging..."

Rose's eyes locked with Scorpious's.

"If you think even for a second I would let that Badger's lips anywhere near me..."

The group around hers lips were pursed with laughter as their eyes were trained on the compartment door. A familiar American voice rang from the compartments entrance as she closed her eyes ready for...

"Always so thorny Rosie."

She clenched her jaw, and before she could retort she open her eyes and her smart remark quickly died in her throat. Leaning in the doorway was her nemesis...enemy...arch rival...

Wendell Butler.

With light chocolate brown skin, deep black eyes, and a bright white smile her eyes narrowed as her heart sped up a bit. He smiled towards her kindly only making her detest for him grow.

"And I'll have you know Badgers make better snoggers than lions, more cuddly."

The group finally broke into laughter again excluding one slightly blushing read head. Again before going into a retort her mind went into second gear once she really looks over Wendell. As he leaned on the door frame she noticed that his right arm, his wand arm, was in a sling and wrapped in bandages. A long the ride side of his face small cuts splayed over his stubbly cheek, and a small scabbed gash marred his right temple. In all he looked a little worse for wear, and the bags under his eyes didn't help.

Her voice betrayed her look of annoyance with a slight softness.

"Wendell what happened to you?"

His smile faltered a little before resting on a slight grin.

"Ehh fell playing Quidditch you know?"

Before she could inquire more Al coughed and spoke.

"So uhh... who's ready for O.W.L.S. this year?"

Scorpious chimed in with an inquisitive look to Al and Lena.

"Definitely not me... Only thing I feel confident about is...

Both Al and Lena cut him off.

"Potions!"

The three shared in a small chuckle. Wendell sat down between Al and Scorpious joining in on the conversation. All the while Rose's gaze never turned away from Wendell. As if opening a new book she studying him intently. This went on for a few more minutes before deep black met greenish blue. His features softened almost as if telling her he was really alright. She pursed her lips, but the nagging feeling in the back of her mind died out for now. She didn't know why she even cared? It's not as if they were good friends or anything. Heck they were barely acquaintances. But, he was friends with these three...and if she had to put up with him to be around them... She would.

As the training continued onto Hogwarts Rose knew at least one thing at the moment.

It would be an interesting year.


	2. Chapter 2

Making her way to Transfiguration with Lena Rose's mind wandered. The past few days of the new term had been a whirlwind of prefect training, pre-class note taking, and most importantly learning about James's plans for this years Quidditch team. Being one if not the best Chaser on the team Rose's opinion was highly regarded with her cousin. Not that she would boast of course, it was just a well known fact that as good as Rose was with the books she was doubly as good out on the pitch. The girls entered the classroom a few minutes before the bell rang for it to start. But, to their surprise most of the seats were already full of chattering students. Surveying the classroom Rose couldn't find two open seats for them to sit together.

Lena pointed to the front row.

"Rose you should take that seat in the front, I know how much you prefer to hear the Professor's up close."

Rose shook her head.

"No you saw it first, you should take it."

Lena looked up at the ceiling with a serious look.

"I can't, if I sit in the front on the first day of class the wrackspurts are more likely to make me fail."

Rose couldn't only respond to her friends antics with an appreciative smile. Most people didn't get Lena, but Rose honest to herself loved her friends eccentricities to death. Nodding to her friend they broke away as Rose found the spot in the front. To her dismay the only open spot was a small table for two nearly hugging the left wall of the classroom by the window. Her dismay came from who sat in the closest seat to the wall... With no paper or books out, and staring absentmindedly out the window was of course Wendell.

With a terse pulling of the chair she sat next to him never acknowledging his presence. After placing her parchment, quill, and book on the desk she stared straight at the black board in front of the classroom.

"You know if you stare hard enough you'll burn a whole right through the stone?"

Rose cocked an eyebrow.

"And if you paid attention in class as much as you stared out that window you might actually learn something."

Wendell's head turned towards her giving her a smirk.

"Well the windows got a better view of the courtyard than a blank chalk board."

Rose tried to think of a comeback. _Come on... Anything..._

"Yeah... But, at least the chalk board is... blank."

 _Nice one Weasley..._

His mouth opened, but it took him a moment to speak.

"That was either an incredibly bad comeback or extremely philosophical."

She tried her hardest to keep a straight face, but a small smile grew on her lips... A few moments later a small laugh came too.

"How bad would it be for me to take credit for the latter?"

He shrugged smiling at her.

"About as bad as Filch in a dress."

She laughed and looked at him for a moment with cheerful eyes. But, quickly she shut down her gaze and then looked back to the board. Why did he have to be so easy to talk to? Honestly they were enemies... But... _No Buts Rose..._

Suddenly an almost neon green thin line began to intricately make its way across the blackboard. Elegantly it swirled and grew until a picture of an elm tree glowed on the chalk board. The class looked on in fascination with the magical picture, and Rose was just as enraptured by the image. About to say something to Wendell her mind thought process was cut off by the all too familiar sound of Professor McGonagall.

"Mr. Butler though I do admire the simplicity and beauty of your illustration, I would ask you refrain from doing so on school property."

Rose's head shot to the wizard beside her then down to his wand arm. Still in its sling she looked at his injured arm and back to his charming face... _Really, charming?_ Only noting that his eyes met her own dancing with mirth.

"Sorry Professor... Just testing out my left arm..."

McGonagall made her way to the front of a room trying to keep a stern look at the young man, but a look of appreciating hid barely beneath her features.

"And I understand the desire to practice your magic with your non-dominant hand, but please practice in your free time."

He nodded smiling at the McGonagall before meeting Rose's gaze again. Her mind swam wondering how he could create such a beautiful work of transfiguration when she knew for a fact he was average at best in the subject. Before she could berate him with questions the class started, and for now her inquisitive mind had to be trained on the lesson at hand. Her quill moving at lightening speed she took down every word of the professor in front of her. Halfway through class of course her attention waned. Was it her fault that she had already read past the current introductory lesson in the Summer... A long with the entire first textbook notes and all. Her mind needed to be fed, and the only challenging question was sitting right beside her.

Eyes peering slightly to the left she mentally sighed with annoyance. Of course he's asleep. First day of class, and she should've just expected it.

His left arm on the table his head was pillowed on the side as his sleeping face was directed towards her. Looking back at the front of the classroom with a furrowed brow she blew a fiery curl out of her face. _How can he sleep during our first lesson? Doesn't he know how distracting it is to just lay there all comfortable and splayed out over the desk? He'd better not expect me to just handover my notes... If he does I swear..._

Her gaze again fell to the problem next to her. Taking the time to really read his features her eyes softened. She had to admit that he had grown. _I mean it's only logical he would have grown in the last five years..._ His tightly curled black hair sat closely cut a top his head. His rounded nose only added to his distinct features in her eyes. Of course she admitted to herself that his chocolate brown skin was an attractive feature. And the two freckles that sat perched atop his cheek weren't admirable... She shook her head trying to get back to her train of thought.

What was it again...

Oh, how could he just fall asleep in class? Minus his seemingly inherent knack for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care for Magical Creatures, and Divination which she barely considered a subject he was middle of their year at most. She had to admit to herself he was a decent... Okay good, Seeker. Usually he spotted the snitch before any other seeker at this school could turn. And, like all Hufflepuff's he was generally well liked amongst the school. Her problem with Wendell... If she had to put it in words was his seemingly carefree attitude. He rarely took matters seriously. Not that he made fun of people's problems or serious situations? But, he just had this air of carefree abandon when it came to his school work. Which for the daughter of the brightest witch of her age, and argumentatively the brighter witch of **her** age it nicked her more than she cared to let on. Add to this that since his third year every witch in their age group seemed to throw themselves at him in her mind she had very valid reasons not to like Wendell.

Of course she knew some of her reasons weren't rational, but also like her father she understood that sometimes feelings aren't rational. Sometime when you dislike something you just dislike it.

Hand still scribbling speedily she returned back to the present just to catch that class was ending early.

"And I expect the reading to be done by Wednesday, and do not forget to practice the enchantments on your trunks."

A unanimous groan of yes bounced around the room. As the room packed up Rose stood collecting her things and placing them within her satchel. Setting the strap of her bag around her shoulder she looked down only to notice that Wendell was still fast asleep. Reaching a hand towards his shoulder to wake him up she hesitated. He looked peaceful... A small part of her wanted to just let him rest.

Repeated...Small.

The moment that her finger tips graced his shoulder his eyes shot open alert. He bounded back wand drawn straight at her with his left hand. His mouth was open spell ready to fly when his mind registered where he was... And who he was pointing his wand at. His arm fell to his side, and guilt slammed to his features as he took in the sight in front of him.

Rose's hands were still raised in shock, and fear and surprise were etched in her delicate features.

He stammered out an apology.

"Rose I'm so sorry... I didn't... I thought you were..."

Before she could even get a word out he hoisted his bag over his shoulder and bolted out of the room into the corridor leaving a still bewildered Rose standing near the desk.

Her hands dropped and she turned her head to the door.

 _What the hell was that?_


	3. Chapter 3

Rose sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great hall as Al, James, and a few others on the Quidditch team chatted on about formations and prospects. Being the second weekend of the first term tryouts for all of the houses were today. What should have been a time of focus and inner-team rivalry went over Rose's head. The subject that had held her attention for the better part of the last few weeks was what she now dubbed the incident. She had only seen Wendell a few times if that over the last few weeks. He had been flying under radar even going as far as making excuses to Al and Scorpious as to why he couldn't make it to dinners with them. Albeit admitting it to the world was not something that she was privy to do at the moment, she was worried about Wendell.

In the whole he almost hit me with a stupefy at the least kind of way.

She was drawn from her thought with James snapping his fingers in front of her face.

She hated when he did that.

"Rose you there?"

She swatted his hand away.

"What do you want James?"

He sat back with his trademark smirk the git.

"Just wanted to know if you thought about what kind of Chaser we need? With Brown graduated we need a new left field placement."

She wracked her brain for a second before responding.

"Yeah I've given it some thought. We need some at midspeed, but with good accuracy if we want to stand a chance to the Puff's."

Al nodded and spoke.

"Especially after last years debacle..."

James stood up pointing at his brother.

"We will not speak of that event!"

The team groaned, but sniggered at their Captains behavior.

Rose rolled her eyes and chimed in.

"Besides with all of their starting chasers graduated minus their Captain, all the Puff's have is their beaters."

Al looked at her and spoke.

"And their start seeker who happened to catch the snitch in nearly record time during the house cup costing us..."

The group looked at Al with disdain.

"We remember!"

He just shrugged while Rose turned her attention away from the group and scanned the Hufflepuff table. No where in sight...

James again broke her train of thought.

"Alright Gryffindor's lets head to the pitch! We're first up."

The team ayyed in incision following James out to the pitch, including as Al noted a somber Rose.

Halfway to the pitch Al pulled Rose to the side continuing behind their team.

"Hey are you okay? You've been out of it these last few days."

Rose barely looked at her cousin.

"Yeah... Its just... Al is Wendell is some sort of trouble?"

Al's eyes widened before he broke his attention directly to her.

"What? No... Not that I know of... Why do you ask?"

It was Rose's turn to look at her cousin who was now suspiciously quiet.

"Well I mean the injury for one thing."

"He's a seeker Rose. He got hurt during prac.."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"In every match we've every played against him have you ever seen him fall?"

Al shook his head slightly.

"No! And something happened during class last week..."

"What was it?"

She let out a breath.

"Nothing major...just... is he okay at least?"

Al nodded.

"Yeah Rose he's okay now... From what he's told me... Look we should probably catch up."

With that Al picked up the pace to catch up to the group while Rose stayed back. Al told her everything... And she knew that he was lying... What was going on with Wendell?

 _-At the Pitch_ -

Rose swooped in and kicked away another goal. The tryout yelled in frustration missing yet another goal. James just shot her a thumbs up as she smiled at her cousin. As much as Rose excelled at academics her heart was fully into Quidditch. The strategy, the adrenaline, the feel of fresh wind on her face... Little could match the exhilaration when she was in a match going toe to toe with another team. She was a competitive person at her core, and Quidditch complimented her well.

Setting down on the pitch with the rest of the team James went choosing and cutting the positions that they needed. His voice drowned out when she saw Hufflepuff colors diving from the sky. Her heart clenched as she watched someone from the Hufflepuff team dive bomb at such a crazy speed. She was captured by the image of the player and his broom so in sync as they dove to the ground faster and faster. A meter before making contact with the ground and crashing in spectacular fashion the player pulled on a dime coming out of the dive to a leveled speed across the green of the pitch. She heard hooting from the other side of the pitch as she noticed that the Hufflepuff team was watching who she now noticed with disdain was none other than their start seeker.

"Speak of the devil! Wendell can you come over for a sec?"

James yelled from the other side of the pitch breaking Rose's near trance.

Said Seeker zoomed over before coming to stop before the crimson team, smile on face and snitch in hand. The younger players were in awe of the Hufflepuff before them.

James walked forward greeting Wendell.

"Still pulling crazy stunts like that in practice?"

Wendell shrugged.

"Not as crazy as taking a bludgeon to the head and still scoring."

James laughed throatally.

"Never going to live that one down am I?"

Wendell shook his head. As James led Wendell to towards the Gryffindor's new seeker he never once even acknowledged Rose. Her cheeks flared red as he passed and the hand holding her broom clenched making her knuckles go white. _He wants to ignore me? Fine, not like I care anyways_. Rose marched to the lockers missing the dark black eyes that followed her fleeting form.

- _20 minutes later at the lockers-_

Rose exited the locker room curly red hair tamed a bit in a pony tail. Not paying attention as she fiddled with her wand in her pocket she never saw the body standing in place. Her nose head made contact with a strong back as she was sent backwards onto her bum.

"Really you're just going to stand there?!"

The individual in question quickly turned and a groan escaped her lips. Of course it had to be him.

"Rose! Sorry I wasn't..."

She looked up at him with a scowl.

"Paying attention? Well who would've guessed Mr. Seeker has the attention span of a snotrat."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"What's a?..."

She shook her head.

"Lena... Never mind."

He reached a hand down to help her up, but she knocked it away getting up herself. When she finally looked at his face she felt her stomach flip. Oh it looked like she had just kicked a puppy. His expression was one of hurt, but somehow understanding.

"Look I'm sorry, I should probably go.."  
Her eyes widened as he was turning around.

"Wait!"

 _That was definitely not loud enough_

"Wait, look... Its just after the incident."

His expression grew sadder.

"I've just been on edge a bit..."

His hand came up to scratch the back of his head.

"Look Rose I'm seriously sorry about that... The last thing I want is to put you in danger.."

She looked at his expectantly.

"Are you in danger?"

His expression grew a bit more reserved.

"It's nothing to worry abo..."

She stepped forward closing the distance between them.

"You jumped out of your seat and were ready to send me flying across the classroom, and I barely even touched your shoulder. So don't tell me it's nothing to worry about."

For the first time that she knew him he flinched at her words. His head dropped breaking their eye contact.

"If I could go back..."

Her tone grew more serious.

"Wendell your injury, your reactions... Al told me you barely wrote him over the Summer."

He looked up.

"He said that?"

She paused and then shook her head.

"No, but I could tell... He's worried about you... So are Scorpious and Lena and..." She cut herself off looking away.

"Rose... Look everything will be okay. I just haven't been getting enough sleep and you just startled me.. It's not a good excuse, but its the best I've got right now.."

She tilted her head looking at him.

"Promise me something?"

His eyes met her own both really looking at the other.

"Promise you what?"

She took a deep breath.

"If you need to talk or anything, you come to one of us okay? You're not alone."

To her surprise she watched as multiple emotions came to the forefront of his features. Happiness, sadness, surprise, and something else...

He nodded slightly.

"I promise."

A tiny smile graced her lips before she took a step back.

"Now you just hit the shower, you stink!"

Wendell laughed and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well I just spent the last hour playing Seeker for ten billion matches."

She smirked at him.

"Complaining?"

He nodded faked hurt.

"Of course!"

He chuckled as she pushed him slightly to the shower before walking past him.

"Rose?"

She turned her head as she continued to walk away.

"What?"

He stalled for a second before smiling to himself.

"Thank you."

She shrugged with her own slight smile.

"Anything."

With that she was on her way back to the Great hall for more food.

 _Well that wasn't so bad._


End file.
